Ties that bond us
by Marjorie Nescio
Summary: Joe is uncertain whether Clarisse and he can have a future together. When attending a family celebration he meets a woman. Set post PD1.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: perhaps you are familiar with a story of mine called 'NHEAS'. Actually it's a series of chapters that are not connected to each other but that have one thing in common: they do Not end Happily Ever After. _Ties that bond us_ could very well be chapter six of NHEAS but I'd rather publish it as a separate multi-chapter story. I hope you will enjoy reading it.

Ties that bond us

Luis Romero was the only male villager who could do groceries without being scolded for it by the old men sitting on their usual spot near the shops. Though it was the 21st century, in their small community in central Spain one social rule read that being a housewife was a wonderful career for a woman while another rule stated that a man who executed domestic tasks was a sissy. One must allow for exceptions though. Luis Romero was a high ranked local civil servant and therefore an acquaintance to treasure. His masculine hobbies, his fine family and the large Romero house added to his importance. The old men raised their hands to greet Luis and they talked about his upcoming 40th wedding anniversary. According to one of them the entire village was invited for the celebration, and another stated that a band from Madrid would play at the party. Of all the rumours they repeated only one was true: Luis's elder brother Joseph would attend the festivities.

Joseph hadn't visited his relatives in a long time. It wasn't dislike that had kept him from them: he had a demanding job. He'd stayed in touch and to his brothers and sisters-in-law as well as to his nephews and nieces, he was as much part of the family as each and every one of them. When Luis's children were young they had shown their friends the cards he'd sent them from all over the world, while boasting about their uncle who was a navy seal and later on a bodyguard. Andreo's daughters and son, who were much younger than their cousins, could proudly tell their peers that their uncle was in charge of the security of the Queen of Genovia.

On his arrival Joseph only had a moment to survey the surroundings before his sister-in-law Pilar came running from the house, crying out his name. As they hugged, Nadine, Andreo's French wife, hurried outside too, followed by Pilar's thirty-two year old daughter Elena, who walked hand in hand with her little cousin Adella.

Because of cooking and baking going on, Joseph, after being greeted by everyone, was urged to quickly park his car and put his luggage in his apartment and to join them in the kitchen. The women then returned to the house, praising Joseph's appearance. The Romero brothers looked alike: they were not very tall, but they were muscled and had strong features. Joseph wasn't oblivious that quite a lot of women found him attractive but he cared for the approval of one lady only.

OoOoOoO

On the day of their brother's arrival the bride and groom had organised a small evening gathering for relatives and close friends. Joseph knew it was for his benefit, to get familiar with everyone again. The seat next to his was never empty: one after the other told him what was going on in their lives.

Pilar whispered to her second son David: ´Old Rosita is basking in his _royal presence_, isn't she?´

David grinned. Old Rosita had been his grandmother's friend. Having known his father and uncle Andreo all their lives she sometimes still treated them as if they were children. But toward his uncle Joseph she looked up, despite the fact that (as David's father liked to state) she'd changed _his_ nappies too.

Luis Romero loved his elder brother but the joy he felt in seeing him was mixed with apprehension. He was afraid that someone of his friends or neighbours would -on seeing Joseph- remark that the much envied Romero house wasn't Luis's. Luis dealt with this by touching on the subject himself, making such remarks as to emphasize that _he_ knew the place, that _he_ felt its heartbeat. When he rehearsed his lines at home the only one who paid attention was Elena, who had been very fond of her uncle even before he had decided (against the expectations of his brothers) that the apartment that would be build _behind_ the garage would be his, while the larger one above it would be hers. She softly defended Joseph's attachment to the house.

Luis informed Joseph about a fence he'd made and about having replaced some hinges, not knowing that Joseph saw straight through him. Luis's behaviour reminded Joseph of the way he'd taken leave of his Queen.

Clarisse had arranged for them to say goodbye in the privacy of her suite and he had told her that he looked forward to celebrate his brother's wedding anniversary. She had smiled understandingly. He knew that he couldn't introduce her to his relatives as his beloved, but she might have expressed her regret that to his family she could only be his employer. She _hadn't_ though and he had kissed her fiercely, claiming her just like Luis put a claim on the house where he lived.

Halfway the compliments Joseph made his brother for the way he maintained the house, Andreo's little ones came to say goodnight to their family. Though they'd greeted their eldest uncle that afternoon, they were shy and a little afraid (cousin Fernando had told them that uncle Joseph could kill a man with a snap of his fingers) and they made for wonderful mouthpieces. ´Why don't you ask uncle Joseph how many men he has under him now,´ cousin Carlos wanted to know, and ´Don't you want to know what princess Amelia is like?´ the children's mother suggested, while uncle Luis at the same time tried to persuade eight year old Penelope (a daughter from Nadine's first marriage) to ask her uncle what type of man the President of Italy _really_ was.

Luis, though he wouldn't have minded being the eldest son, was very proud of Joseph, just as the rest of the family was. The Romeros _were_ always a bit worried that their Joseph might look down on them, moving in royal circles as he did and none of them would tolerate it should he become arrogant, but Joseph was still as down to earth as he'd always been. He never entered into the particulars of his professional life but the things he _did_ talk about made for a vivid picture of day to day dealings at court. To his family and friends Joseph only had to obey Her Majesty and as such he must be the second in command of Genovia. On several occasions Joseph had told his relatives that to visiting presidents and kings he was just a servant in the background. He wasn't in the mood to correct them now and not just because he knew his words would fall on deaf ears: mere employees don't court queens and he didn't want to be reminded of that.

Did he and Clarisse have a future together? Would she ever allow herself to be a woman in love?

So far the door to her bedroom had remained closed. He knew that she loved him and he knew what prevented her from giving in to her needs, but he'd come at a point where his understanding for her self-control wore thin.

As he answered the children's questions (´Yes there are guard dogs at the castle´, ´I don't carry a gun with me now´) he saw his house through the eyes of someone who lived in a castle and it suddenly seemed naïve to dream of a day when Clarisse and he would sit here hand in hand just like David and his Catalina. The loving way Pilar looked at Luis, which more than made up for her complaining about him, caused Joseph to feel a pang of envy.

...

...

Author's note: Too many names? Joseph has two brothers: Luis (married to Pilar) and Andreo (married to Nadine).

Luis has four children: Carlos (engaged to Raquel, who will show up in the next chapter), David (married to Catalina), Elena and Fernando.

Andreo has a stepdaughter called Penelope and two children of his own: Felipe and Adella.

AN2: Reviews will be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day brought an addition to their family party. Two young women, Raquel and Malou, arrived from Madrid. The latter was the daughter of Pilar's deceased friend Carmen. Pilar had hoped to interest her for Carlos or David. Carlos, acting as a driver for his match-making mother, had fallen for Malou's room-mate Raquel though and the two of them were engaged to be married. David had found himself a wife and though Pilar's wish to call Malou her daughter-in-law had died away (for twenty-nine year old Fernando was too young) she was very happy to see her: Malou had become her friend.

She showed the two women their bedrooms and then took them on a tour of the house.

Raquel had seen her fiancé's home before, but to Malou everything was new and she praised the rooms and the furniture just as she should. When the three women entered the kitchen, Malou's exclamation: ´It's beautiful! And so huge!´ made Joseph smile. He stopped grinding coffee-beans so Pilar could make the introductions. Knowing that Raquel was uncomfortable among people she first met, she focused her brother-in-law's attention on Malou, who never needed encouragement to talk. Joseph soon learned that Malou owned a lunch-room in the capital.

´Her sandwiches are the best in town!´ Pilar proudly said and Raquel went as far as to confirm that.

´They are being kind,´ Malou told Joseph, ´You're welcome to drop by and judge for yourself though.´

´I can't make promises, but should I be around, I will,´ Joseph pleasantly replied.

Later on Pilar told her husband that she had encouraged Malou to give Joseph directions to her lunch-room.

´For how else is he supposed to go and see her?´ she said.

´Joseph doesn't control his own schedule.´

Pilar shrugged.

´I heard them talk about _kungfu,_´ her husband remarked. ´I didn't know Malou knows _kungfu_.´ Luis wasn't surprised though. Malou was a nice woman but he would have liked her more had she _worked_ in a lunch-room instead of owning one. He was glad that Carlos had fallen for Raquel, who was a kindergarten teacher.

´It's nice that they have things in common,´ Pilar said.

Luis eyed his wife. ´I bet that my brother has a lady friend back in Pyrus.´

´Oh really! He never mentioned that and don't say it's because he's a private man. He talks to _me_ you know. And how could he date someone? He works all the time!´ Pilar objected.

´He could be dating a colleague.´

Pilar knew that her husband had a point and when Joseph later on offered to help her polish the cutlery, she gladly accepted it, though it was a woman's chore. They worked and talked and it didn't take long before Pilar had concluded that Joseph wasn't interested in either the Castle's housekeeper or the cook.

´Charlotte Kutaway is of Elena's age, isn't she?´ she asked her brother-in-law.

´She's a few years older.´

´Is she still single?´

Joseph placed a shiny spoon on the table and told Pilar that Charlotte was interested in his second-in-command.

Pilar inwardly smiled.

´Why do you ask?´ Joseph wanted to know.

´Oh well, I'd hoped to prove to your brother that it is perfectly normal for women in their thirties to be single,´ Pilar made up, ´You know how old fashioned he is.´

Lowering her voice to a whisper she gave another example: ´He insisted that Raquel wouldn't sleep in Carlos's apartment!´

´Carlos will turn forty in seven-and-a-half months. How time flies,´ Joseph mused.

It caused Pilar to blush and she made an attempt to hit him with a kitchen cloth.

OoOoOoO

Right then, in the garden, Malou was reading Adella a story. She stopped for a moment when warm masculine laughter came rolling through a kitchen window.

Turning a page she continued her tale, not noticing that Adella looked increasingly displeased.

´The dwarfs told Snow-white that she could stay with them if she did their cooking and cleaning. I am not a _servant_! Snow-white said. You managed fine so far, continue to do so!´

Adella could remain silent no longer:´That's _not_ what it says!´

Forgetting her objections the girl continued: ´I will marry a prince too and then we will live in a real castle and uncle Joseph will protect us.´

´Is uncle Joseph like the good huntsman?´

The girl nodded: ´And like jamesbond. And he brings presents too.´

´Oh really? That's nice. What did he get you?´

To Malou's embarrassment the girl cried out: ´What did you get me uncle Joseph?´

Joseph, walking toward them and being near enough to have heard their last exchange, smiled reassuringly at Pilar's young friend.

´That is a surprise Adella.´

Malou cleared her throat. The girl spotted a cat and hopped after it.

´I was telling her the unabridged version of Snow-white.´

Joseph gestured toward the bench on which Malou was sitting.

She nodded and closed the fairy tale book which she had pretended to be reading. Joseph sat down.

´It _is_ my custom to bring my family presents...´

Malou tilted her head.

´But with _me_ around, you feel awkward about that? You shouldn't. I will happily sit by and watch,´ she playfully said.

Joseph smiled. Malou looked away to hide her blush. What was wrong with her? He was her father's age...

´Tell me,´ she said as she rose, ´how do you feel toward independent women?´

´Comfortable,´ Joseph said without missing a beat.

OoOoOoO

Penelope stared in awe at the heavy necklace with colourful beads uncle Joseph had bought her.

She barely allowed her mother to have a look at it, but Nadine saw enough to recognise it to be a designer's piece and she looked at Joseph wide eyed. He pretended not to see and redundantly asked the girl whether she liked her present. Penelope threw himself in his arms and kissed his cheek. To the amusement of her family she stuttered her thanks. Penelope had told herself that perhaps uncle Joseph wouldn't have brought her a present for she was a big girl now and not his real niece after all. When the generous giver winked at her, she felt he knew what she'd been thinking.

´Young ladies need jewellery,´ he kindly said, ´Do you know who suggested me to buy you this necklace?´

The girl shook her head.

´I was in a gallery, guarding the Queen,´ Joseph said. He had everyone's attention. To the Romeros House Renaldi of Genovia was more interesting than their own royal family.

´And she was looking at a glass show-case and she asked me whether I'd already found a present for Penelope.´

´She knows my name?´ the girl exclaimed, blushing. The adults looked at each other and then tried to read Joseph's expression to see whether he was fooling them.

´Yes,´ Joseph said, ´I told her about you and Adella and Felipe and everyone.´

´_Really_?´ Pilar said.

´Yes. She knows that you like to cook and that Raquel makes wonderful drawings...´ Joseph gave more examples, and his family chatted excitedly about their being known by Her Majesty.

Joseph made an attempt to silence them by handing Andreo his present.

He was shocked to realise that until he'd mentioned her just now, he hadn't thought about his Queen all day long, not even when Pilar had asked him about Charlotte's age. He reasoned that it had been a busy day: he'd helped with chores and he'd joined Pilar to the village, where he'd met with many of his acquaintance. Fernando and he had made a long walk before dinner... He had been very busy indeed.

When Joseph returned to his apartment that evening, he wondered whether he should call Clarisse. He decided against it: it was late already and he wasn't some teenager. He took guilty pleasure from picturing her glancing at her phone, missing him.

…

…

Author's note: So, what do you think of the story so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Joseph's day started with a dream. He was at the castle and everything was just as it should be. Clarisse looked lovely as ever as she walked her dog. He greeted her, but she didn't hear him. Joseph walked toward her and he hit a glass wall. In a series of exhausting attempts he found out that the wall was everywhere and that it was sound-proof, at least to him: butlers and maids didn't get near Her Majesty either, but at least the Queen talked to them. Just when Joseph had the brilliant idea to put a note on Maurice's collar, his alarm clock woke him.

OoOoOoO

It was the day before the wedding anniversary and nerves started to get people in their grip. Joseph and Malou remained calm. The former prevented his relatives from quarrelling and the latter made the women in the family feel good about their party dresses.

From time to time they ran into each other. Malou heard Joseph provide council to Nadine on some or other thing and it made her oddly happy that her friend's brother-in-law was a valued member of the family.

Joseph approved of Malou's pleasant manners. She seemed to be the kind of woman to feel at ease everywhere.

OoOoOoO

In the afternoon Joseph took Penelope, Felipe and Adella for a walk. Malou, seeing them leave, persuaded Elena that they should join them. Once they'd caught up with the four others, Malou was content to listen to Elena talking about her practice. After a few minutes Malou, not wanting Joseph to wonder why she hadn't spoken yet, asked Elena whether she had had a training to help people overcome their fear for dentists. Elena replied that she hadn't. ´Are _you_ afraid of dentists Malou?´

´No no, I just wondered. Children are often frightened of dentists aren't they? And you're good with children, so I thought, you know...´

Malou hated herself for babbling but Joseph didn't seem to notice it. He watched the children and he gave Penelope, who was doing a head-over-heels, the thumbs up.

Adella had convinced her brother that it was his destiny to become her knight. Felipe, looking forward to an adventurous life, asked his uncle how to protect Adella. Joseph gave his nephew some advice and from then on Felipe grimly glanced at the trees they passed by, while Adella grandly waved at her green subjects.

Elena and Malou shared a fond glance but the children's play seemed like mockery to Joseph. He talked about an ordinary day in his Queen's life to prove that she did far more than waving but it seemed to him as if he were describing a film. Birds were singing. Penelope was humming a tune. Malou removed a tiny stone from her shoe and Elena waved at an acquaintance who was fishing in a nearby stream. Ambassadors and ladies-in-waiting seemed like characters from a film in which _he_ wasn't given the part he longed for.

When Adella came running toward him asking how she should knight her brother, Joseph stopped talking about courts. Excusing himself toward the women he went to find a branch. After cutting away the side-branches with his Swiss knife, he showed Adella how to safely sway her new sword. Malou and Elena watched and smiled.

While the three children played along, Joseph inquired after Elena's flamenco lessons and when that subject was discussed he asked Malou whether she would want to find a new room-mate to replace Raquel.

_He is just making conversation!_ Malou told herself. Nonetheless she heard herself ask whether _he_ was looking for accommodations in Madrid. Joseph grinned at Malou's reply and therefore Elena refrained from saying that her uncle always stayed in the best hotels.

´Raquel and I have been friends since high school,´ Malou said. ´We became room-mates to share the costs of living and not to be alone in the big city I guess. Right now I don't need help paying the bills and the extra rooms will be welcome. The older you get, the more stuff you gain.´

Her remark made Joseph think. _He_ could put his belongings in two trunks if need be. He was a bit like a monk. He glanced at his watch. _She_ would be having tea now. Would she miss him?

Elena told Malou the story of how her parents had met. Joseph paid enough attention to make contributions when required, but his mind wandered off.

When his younger brother had introduced Pilar to the Romeros, he, Joseph had believed that it wouldn't take long before he too would bring a bride to the mansion. He'd not fallen in love though until he was in his late fifties. And here he was, well in his sixties and still a bachelor for he'd fallen for the wr-.

He broke off his trail of thought.

She was the _right_ woman! The _perfect_ woman! He'd known from the start that falling in love with a Queen might never work out but that had not stopped him from adoring Clarisse all the same. And _she_ loved _him_. He'd learned that in San Francisco. She _loved_ him. But would she ever admit it outside her suite? Would she ever give in to her needs to begin with?

…

…

Author's note: What do you think of Malou / Joseph's family / Joseph's insecurities?


	4. Chapter 4

Luis and Pilar's wedding day started with a breakfast prepared by Elena, Raquel, Catalina and Malou.

The kitchen looked quite different from the way it had appeared in Joseph's dream. There had neither been vases filled with beautiful flowers nor the scent of freshly baked bread when _Clarisse_ had stood in the kitchen. There had been dirty dishes on the sink and a loaded dust-bin on the table. Clarisse's expression had shown contempt and his hill-billy family had been ashamed. She had left, whistling at him to follow her. When Joseph had closed the kitchen door behind them he had woken up. It was past six in the morning and he had gone for a run to shake off the uneasy feeling the dream had given him. It wasn't until he was surrounded by his civilized happy relatives in their spotless kitchen that the dream faded away.

OoOoOoO

After breakfast the whole family made it for church. Sitting in the uncomfortable benches Joseph vividly recalled his wonderful childhood. He wasn't a religious man but being here surrounded by his family and acquaintance, the smell of incense penetrating the air, Joseph had a sense of belonging. He felt at ease.

He tried to picture Clarisse here. She would look like an angel. Somehow she _always_ looked like an angel in church. He glanced around. Adella had fallen asleep. Malou, sitting next to the girl, had made a scroll of the printed liturgy to kill a pious fish-moth. She felt his gaze and blushed. He winked at her.

Next to the bride and groom Joseph was the one to shake most hands at the reception. Had he merely been a lost son returning home, people would have come to greet him too, but he knew that it was his work for the Genovian Queen that made them linger near him. They were proud of him and -as many told him- convinced that Queen Clarisse couldn't have found a better Head of Security.

Joseph knew he was one of the best in his field of expertise and he took pleasure in that. He wasn't the type of man who needed people to _tell_ him that he was good but hearing the admiring remarks and questions lifted his spirits, despite realising that none of the villagers knew a thing about security. He may neither have a family of his own nor a wife but he _did_ have a career most men could only dream of.

There were drinks all day long. The dinner, from an expensive caterer, was good and Joseph delighted everyone by convincingly lying that it was one of the best he'd ever had. Everyone was in an excellent mood and it seemed as if only an hour had passed by since the whole family had walked Luis and Pilar over the dewy grass to show them their present.

As Joseph listened to a friend of Luis who was talking about security at airports, he tried to picture Clarisse among the guests. She would be her elegant self and she would have something nice to say to everyone. There wouldn't be a real party though. The presence of Her Majesty the Queen of Genovia would make people nervous, uneasy. But what if they saw her as _his_?

´I agree,´ Joseph said when Luis's friend looked at him expectantly, ´Someone trained in martial arts won't need so much as a pair of scissors to kill a pilot.´

Luis's friend smiled from ear to ear.

´You're not letting him put ideas into your head now do you Jaime?´ Joseph heard a woman's voice behind him say. He grinned and so did the man named Jaime.

´Don't worry Malou, I will not turn into a villain.´

´That's quite a relief!´ Malou smiled.

Jaime grinned again and nodded at them before taking his leave.

´Do you know him?´ Joseph said in a barely audible voice.

´I intro_duced_ myself to him,´ Malou softly said. She winked at Joseph and handed him a bottle of San Miguel.

´Touche.´

´Ah, don't worry, if I had met as many people as you had today I would forget names too. I wonder whether my customers ever notice that I sometimes stick to señor_, señora._´

Joseph laughed.

Luis's hiking buddy Emilio joined them. The three of them chatted along and soon a small group had gathered around them. Joseph's mind wondered off.

What would she think of this garden party? There were lanterns everywhere and at first sight they looked fairy-like but on closer inspection they were rather kitsch. Had Clarisse been here than Joseph would have hasted to tell her that Penelope and Adella had chosen them. And why? There was nothing wrong with the decorations. They may not be the most elegant money could buy but they were chosen with care. Joseph forced himself to answer the question he had asked himself minutes ago: what if his family saw her as _his_?

Joseph found himself standing with an empty bottle.

There wasn't a chance in the world that his kin would ever get used to having Clarisse for an in-law. Despite her warmth and her kindness she would always be the Queen.

Joseph forced himself to smile for everyone around him were laughing their heads off because of a joke told by Malou. The pretty young woman was eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

´I've heard it already,´ Joseph made up, ´But it was a good joke.´

Malou looked up at him with a dreamily twinkle in her eyes. ´I really like this place,´ she said, looking around as Joseph had done moments ago. ´The garden looks great. There is a tiny yard behind my lunch-room and I would like to make it -´

´Family, friends!´

´Sh-sh.´

´Family, friends!´ David cried out again. Catalina hushed until everyone was looking at her husband. David gestured toward his parents.

´Forty years ago these two wonderful people -´

People cheered and applauded.

´- got married. And in this age when so many marriages fail, _they_ stayed together, still as much in love as they'd been at the very beginning.´

Luis put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

´They gave their children a great childhood.´

Pilar wiped away a tear.

´To their relatives and friends they've always opened their hearts.´

Women smiled and nodded and men raised their glasses at the couple as David gave examples of his parents' kindness and generosity.

´This morning we, their family, made them reveal their present. You've all seen it for they've taken every one of you with them to admire it.´

Laughter. Pilar and Luis had been flabbergasted at seeing the beautiful garden statue the Romeros had gotten them.

´I hope my relatives won't mind if Catalina and I gave them a little something extra.´

´You slimy!´ Fernando said good-humouredly.

Laughter.

David handed his mother a tiny gift. Not quite knowing what to think, for her eldest son looked a bit pissed at David's action, she opened it after which she stared at it, put a hand in front of her mouth and started crying. Stunned, Luis looked at the present and then _he_ started blinking.

The guests looked at each other. Having a feeling of what it was all about, Joseph felt unexplainably sad.

Catalina walked toward her parents-in-law. Pilar opened her arms. From her hand dangled a pair of tiny socks.

From over sixty voices a cry of joy went up.

The future grandparents hugged the future padre and madre, the brothers and sister heard themselves be called uncles and aunt for the first time, there were merry tears, and everyone came to congratulate David and Catalina as well as the bride and groom.

´So, grand-uncle,´ Malou whispered as she took Joseph's hand. With people hugging and smiling and dancing with joy, it seemed perfectly normal to press her hand.

´I'm getting old,´ Joseph said.

´Nonsense.´

´I _am_.´

´Not to me. And I'm _decades_ younger than you are so you'd better value my words.´

´You're sweet,´ Joseph said. He looked at her. Her green dress made her eyes jump out of her face. On her left cheekbone remains of the chicken-pox were visible, but only barely.

´I am. Just try me.´

She took a sip of her calimocho and stared at Joseph over the rim of her glass.

´Champagne!´ Luis cried out.

Joseph was very aware of Malou standing near him as he listened to Luis's emotional speech.

After having given a history of his life with Pilar he thanked Joseph, Andreo, Nadine, Carlos, Raquel, David, Catalina, Elena, Fernando, Penelope, Felipe and Adella for their present.

´To us it will remind us of this perfect day and to our grandson -´

´Or grand_daughter_!´ Pilar interrupted with a happy smile.

Laughter. Joseph drowned his drink.

´- Si si, or granddaughter, the statue will be part of the grounds and as familiar as the mansion.´

Luis sighed happily and then raised his finger at David.

´But he will not be allowed to throw balls at it!´

Laughter.

The image of two trunks appeared before Joseph which prevented him from showing the joy he felt for Luis and Pilar and for his nephew and his wife. He missed part of Luis's speech.

´- what matters!´ Luis Romero concluded, gesturing at his company and saluting them with his glass of champagne. ´This is the real life! Nothing posh, nothing fake, _real life_. Friends. Family! Brothers. Children. A grandchild!´

It didn't take long ere -as was a tradition in the village- the national hymn was sung to conclude the party. Gradually the garden became quiet. Joseph lingered, paying no attention to the waiters cleaning up. He stared ahead not allowing himself to think. He wasn't surprised when Malou showed up.

´Let me walk you to the house,´ Joseph said gruffly. He took a lantern to light the way.

They didn't stop at the front door. Malou grabbed Joseph's free hand and they sauntered passed the garage. In front of the entrance to his apartment Joseph stood still. Malou looked up at him. ´Do you like sweet, Joseph?´ she said in a low voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Malou was clumsy when she undressed Joseph and she giggled when he licked her navel. Afterwards, thoughtlessly caressing Malou's shoulder, Joseph told himself that it had just been tension relief with a nice, sportive woman. Early in the morning he heard Malou rise, dress and leave. Next to the coffee machine he found a note: _I'd better return before L gets alarmed. Will I see you today ;)?_

Joseph felt relieved because of Malou's casual message.

In the cause of the morning the young woman didn't claim him at all. In fact her behaviour toward him was just as friendly as it had been the previous days. Still, Joseph decided to return to Genovia in the afternoon, rather than the next morning as had been his plan. Pilar expressed her disappointment and when Joseph reminded her that when the cat's away the mice will play, she countered that _his mice_ would never dare play _him_.

´That is what _I_ think too,´ Joseph said, ´and I'm sure Elena's staff and Malou's employees are reliable also.´

´I can't speak for Elena,´ Malou said, happy that Joseph had mentioned her, ´but I once caught a waiter doing something he shouldn't have done. I was very glad I'd arrived early that day.´

A nice sportive woman, Joseph privately repeated.

Several of the wedding guests who'd dropped by to congratulate Pilar on her wonderful party and to inquire whether the young family would remain to live in the mansion, started telling stories about untrustworthy salesmen and deceitful clerks and they relished to think what their Joseph would do to his men should they be guarding the Queen in a happy-go-lucky-way.

OoOoOoO

Some hours later on Joseph took his leave. The members of the farewell committee all spoke to him simultaneously. Pilar urged him to visit them again soon. Malou told him that he was welcome to drop by her lunch-room should he be in Madrid while Carlos reminded him that he was invited for his stag party. Adella had brought the cuddly animals her uncle had given her and she demanded his attention every time she made Tigger or Roo or Owl wave at him. Luis made his usual joke about landlords leaving. Catalina, wearing a tight shirt that showed her small belly, asked him to look out for nice baby-stores in Pyrus. Penelope handed him a pen case she'd made from an empty can and Fernando put his bags in his car while Raquel shyly gave him a drawing she'd made of him that morning.

In his driving-mirror Joseph saw Pilar, Luis, Andreo, Nadine and the others grow smaller and disappear. On the highway he turned on a CD. Frank Sinatra. It reminded him of _her_. He turned it off and cursed himself. ´It was nothing,´ he said aloud, ´just two drunken people spending a night together.´


	6. Chapter 6

On his way to his apartment Joseph was joined by Teballi, his second-in-command. The latter reasoned that his boss would expect him to provide an update of the security situation. He merely got nods and throatily sounds in reply for his effort.

Just when Joseph was reaching into a pocket to get his key Teballi had completed his report. He now dared to inquire after his boss's holiday.

´It was a nice party,´ Joseph curtly said as he unlocked.

Teballi's reply was got short by the door falling close behind the Head of Security.

OoOoOoO

Joseph dropped his bags and sank into a chair. After some twenty minutes of brooding he cursed himself into action. He stripped and checked his body for things such as hickeys. There were none. In a flash it came to him that the young woman had been a passive lover. He blocked every thought on the past night and he scrubbed himself clean under a hot shower.

OoOoOoO

Before walking into the Queen's office Joseph went to see Charlotte. She had heard of his arrival but she had not yet told Her Majesty, thinking that Joe would want to surprise their liege. Though Joseph couldn't avoid talking about his brother's feast, he proved not to be mistaken in thinking that chatting with Charlotte made the world appear to be normal.

The moment he knocked on the door to the Queen's office his anxiety returned but not for long: Clarisse's delighted expression at seeing him seemed to grant him absolution.

OoOoOoO

Joseph eagerly rediscovered the things that had made him fall in love with his Queen. From the smile she bestowed on her subjects despite having a headache to her expression when she saw sunlight poor through a tree: he loved her. She was elegant, she was wise, she was witty, she was kind. No woman could hold a candle to her. His guilty conscience repeatedly made him fear that she _knew_: at a moment when he would least expect it, she would react to his adultery. She didn't however. Their private time was limited to minutes per day, but she was always loving and charming when they were together. He was still the only person that could make her drop her regal shields. No woman could hold a candle to her.

OoOoOoO

Pilar sent her brother-in-law pictures made at the celebration. One showed _him_ with Malou and Emilio. Emilio smiled at the young woman and he himself looked aside. Joseph deleted the innocent photo straight away.

On the one good picture that showed Carlos and Raquel, Malou, old Rosita and David were chatting in the background. Joseph now reasoned that there was nothing to hide and the picture made it to the printer. When it became the next photo for Clarisse to watch Joseph, after identifying Raquel, mentioned that David was going to be a father.

´That's wonderful!´ Clarisse exclaimed. Joseph took the picture away and revealed a 'state-picture' made on the church stairs.

´You have such a lovely family Joseph!´ Clarisse fondly said.

A wave of guilt washed over Joseph. In reply to Clarisse's comment that Luis and Pilar must be thrilled at the prospect of being grandparents, Joseph nodded and said: ´Have I told you that Raquel made a drawing of me?´

´Oh? No you haven't,´ Clarisse replied.

´I might have put it in this folder. To keep it undamaged.´

Clarisse's eyes twinkled.

Joseph showed her Raquel's work and she was impressed by the artist's skill. The way she looked at the drawing made Joseph offer it to her. In a flash he pictured her to tore the sheet of paper and tell him that she knew all about Malou. Clarisse's happy smile left him breathless though and when she volunteered to kiss him in exchange for the drawing, his future looked bright again. His beloved paid him more than he could handle.

´Please,´ he said in a gruff voice. ´Don't drive me wild.´

´I'd like to see you go wild,´ Clarisse huskily said.

Joseph groaned.

´I want you!´ he said, grapping her wrists and placing them on his chest.

Clarisse stared at his darkened eyes. ´When we're _here_, in Genovia, we can't ...´ she whispered, leaving her line unfinished. The slightest movement of her arms made him let go of her. She cupped his face. ´Thank you for waiting Joseph.´

He swallowed hard.

´You're worth it,´ he managed.

OoOoOoO

Eight days later on the Prime Minister was brought to hospital with an appendicitis. Joseph was not a man to gloat on someone's misfortune, but he _was_ pleased: Mr Motaz had been running negotiations in Spain and the only capable person in government to replace him was Her Majesty.

The Queen's schedule was changed and she travelled to Madrid. In her office aboard Genovia One Joseph informed his Queen that there was only one other room on the same floor as her hotel suite. The Queen continued to sign documents Charlotte was handing her and she replied: ´So Anna can stay there.´

´She might, if you so wish, but than security would have to stay on another floor...´

Charlotte, not knowing that she was the audience to a play that had been rehearsed at the castle, gave Joe a _what can you do about it_ look.

´It will be convenient to have Anna near,´ the Queen said.

´If you _insist_ to have your maid nearby ma'am...´ Joseph said reluctantly.

The Queen briefly eyed her Head of Security and shrugged as a true Thespian.

´Safety first Joseph. Make such arrangements as you see fit.´


	7. Chapter 7

Checking the Queen's hotel suite was routine, but it wasn't a regular thing for Joseph to secretly touch Clarisse's bed linen. It was black, which would make a sensual contrast to her ivory skin. Joseph was excited as well as nervous.

OoOoOoO

After San Francisco Clarisse had told Joseph that the moment she had realised she could sense his nearness she'd admitted to herself that he might be more than a friend. She had also said that she loved to feel his gaze on her.

´I am glad that you take pleasure from me being engaged in my favourite pastime,´ he had replied.

Standing guard while the Queen and a Spanish minister were negotiating Joseph had the opportunity to indulge in watching his lovely Clarisse. He _was_ aware that she was playing His Excellency but other than that he barely noticed what was going on. When he suddenly found himself on the roof terrace where Her Majesty and the minister were stretching their legs, he told himself to get a grip and to stop rehearsing the pleasures he would bestow on his beloved.

He wanted to prove that having sex with Clarisse would be the embodiment of love.

Everything needed to be perfect tonight. They would dance. They would kiss and touch. He would nibble her earlobe and make her sigh. He would – Get a grip!

A servant entered carrying a tray. The Queen poured the minister tea. Joseph registered that the Spaniard had a sweet tooth and then his mind drifted to which of the CDs he had brought would be best suited for background music. Which underpants should he wear?

The Queen laughed at something the minister said.

Oh look at her! Joseph's eyes drifted from her pencil skirt to the V line of her ruby red bolero.

So poised, so elegant. So professional. Wasn't she nervous at all? He intensified his gaze and had the satisfaction to see her tug a lock of hair behind her ear.

OoOoOoO

Both Joseph and Clarisse had long anticipated being lovers.

They both knew that when you look forward to something you are bound to be disappointed. They both were thrilled to learn that everything was just how they had imagined it to be and more.

His muscled body. Her silkily skin.

His tenderness. Her blissful expression.

His groans. Her moans.

His sensitivity to her needs. Her knowledge of the Kama Sutra.

His pleas. Her demands.

Their passion. Their love.

OoOoOoO

Their night in Spain, perfect as it had been, did not tempt Clarisse to recklessly make love to Joseph in her suite at the castle. Joseph understood. Their relationship may not be out in the open, but he no longer doubted that one day it would be. Until then he was capable of cherishing small things, such as walking behind his poised lady and enjoying the sway of her hips.

Six weeks after the trip to Madrid the Queen –according to plan- travelled to London to do some shopping. She didn't care for the art galleries and expensive warehouses she honoured with her presence. She cared for Joseph. Caressing Joseph. Kissing Joseph. Mounting Joseph. Feeling his weight on top of her. Talking to him in the afterglow of making love. Fantasizing about their future.

Once Amelia was secure in her role as queen of Genovia, then …


	8. Chapter 8

One evening Pilar announced that the next day she would go to Madrid. Her husband made a small sound in reply and she told him that she wanted to buy cloth to redecorate the family cradle. Knowing his wife had just been on the phone with Raquel, Luis guessed that their future daughter-in-law had spotted a shop with just the sort of stuff Pilar was looking for. Not wanting his wife to start chatting about the subject he didn't make inquiries.

The following day, after having done her shopping, Pilar made it for Malou's lunch-room. On her way she stopped in front of a jeweler to examine the silverware: among others she planned to give her grandchild a rattle. In a warehouse she bought a bib.

Malou acted as if she was happy to see her, but she claimed to be very busy. It was indeed crowded in the lunch-room when Pilar arrived there, but even after most people had left Malou didn't show herself.

Pilar asked for her bill and she was told that her lunch was on the house. As she put a tip in a jar, she asked the waiter to tell his boss that she was leaving and that she liked to say goodbye to her.

This was innocent enough to lure Malou, apron and all, out of the kitchen. They chatted and then Pilar remembered that she had something to ask for regarding Raquel's bachelor party. Would it be possible to sit in Malou's office and quickly discuss it?

Once in the privacy of Malou's small office Pilar asked her some questions she might as well have asked over the phone. Malou didn't think that her roommate would like to dress up as some character of fiction. Raquel surely _wouldn't_ mind having to wear a shirt saying _I'm the bride _though.

´Oh, you should see what I just bought,´ Pilar exclaimed.

She produced the bib. It read _My daddy is cool!_

Malou turned pale. Her response made Pilar feel that she was on the right track.

´Raquel told me, _not to gossip_, but just as something that came up in our conversation, that she'd seen a box of a pregnancy test in your bathroom some time ago,´ Pilar softly said, ´But when you remained silent, _she_ figured it was false alarm.´

Malou stared at the bib.

´She was wrong wasn't she Malou?´

Pilar had seen Malou neither enter nor leave Joseph's apartment but she _had_ noticed the chemistry between them. Pilar very much hoped that her sweet friend and her dear brother-in-law had found each other.

´Do I know the father?´

Malou swallowed hard and avoided Pilar's gaze.

´Is the baby Joseph's?´

Malou nodded, unsure of her friend's reaction. When Pilar smiled brilliantly, Malou started crying.

´Oh sweetheart! That's wonderful news!´ Pilar said, hugging the younger woman.

´We only met once.´

´When I first saw my Luis I told myself: Pilar, he's the one. Simple as that. I'm so _happy_ for the two of you!´ Pilar said, lovingly stroking Malou's hair. ´Your mother would have liked Joseph, ah! She would have _loved_ him. He is handsome, he is intelligent, he's kind, he's a real Romero.´

Malou dried her tears.

´I like him,´ she sniffed, ´I really do. He's just the sort of man I was looking for. Even though I didn't know that, if that makes sense.´

Pilar nodded enthusiastically. It was impossible for her to think that a woman would _not_ like Joseph.

´But we only met _once_,´ Malou repeated.

Pilar shook her head at her friend's foolishness.

´I will raise the child alone if need be,´ Malou said.

She had given it a lot of thought and she knew that she could do it, though it was not a future she had ever dreamt of, especially not had she pictured a man like Joseph to be the child's father.

´Are you out of your mind? You haven't told him? Of course not or he would have told _me_! Ah! Why didn't you _tell_ him? You can't leave him out of this Malou!´

Pilar looked fearsome.

´We only met once Pilar,´ Malou softly said. ´When the Genovian Queen was in Madrid he didn't even come to see me.´

In the week following the wedding feast Malou had spent even more time in her lunch-room than she usually did. She was after all in love with Joseph and she had been stupid enough not to ask for his phone number or e-mail address. With _him_ knowing the address of her lunch-room, all _she_ could do was wait.

When she had learned that Queen Clarisse had come to Madrid, she had decided that in the evening she would try some time consuming recipes. She'd felt a little silly as she'd placed her utensils and ingredients on the sink in her lunch-room's kitchen. She had recalled every witty remark she and Joseph had exchanged and every smile he'd given her. She'd recalled his scent. It was a good thing that the recipes had been complicated so she had to focus on them instead of day-dreaming about a man who might simply recall a night of shared fun.

´Joseph doesn't control his schedule sweetheart!´ Pilar said, ´Now, you _will_ call him, won't you?´

´I don't have his number,´ Malou confessed.

´You silly! _I do_!´

Pilar knew Joseph's office number by heart and she noted it down while commenting pregnancy hormones who made women forget to think of the obvious.

´Now, Joseph is a busy man. When _I_ need to speak to him I always first check www dot houserenaldi dot gv. It's got the Queen's schedule. Come, make a connection,´ Pilar said, gesturing toward Malou's laptop.

Malou did as she was bid.

´Ah, we are lucky, see? The Queen will attend a session of Parliament tomorrow morning. Joseph will leave guarding her to his men. But you can't tell anyone that, understood?´

Malou was too tense to laugh at Pilar's serious expression.

OoOoOoO

Joseph acted on autopilot. He instructed his men, he read a file, he signed a _get well soon_ card for a guard who'd broken his leg, he went to the gym. After dinner he went to the Queen's suite for it was Thursday: their film evening.

´Which film did you select sir?´

Joseph showed his men the DVD box he'd brought.

Once their boss had entered Her Majesty's suite, one of the guards whispered: ´Make a bet he's gonna bring _Pulp Fiction_ next week?´

It was a good thing that Joseph had already seen _The usual suspects_ for he couldn't focus on the film. It neither had to do with feeling Clarisse's upper body resting against his chest nor with inhaling her perfume. It wasn't until she _kissed_ him that for a moment he forgot about the two thoughts that had occupied him since the morning: _Clarisse can't_ _find out _and_ I will provide for the child._

OoOoOoO

Two days after Malou's call Joseph contacted her. Before she might speak he started to read the first point from a crib he'd made. He told her that he had been overwhelmed at her news and that he was sorry he had barely responded at the time but that he wanted her to know that if she chose to keep the child he would offer financial support.

By suggesting that they would make arrangements at the wedding of Carlos and Raquel Joseph had covered all items on his list and he curtly disconnected.

He was relieved for having done what was right. Malou had not said much, and Joseph liked to think that to her he was just a sperm donor. She wouldn't want him to be part of her future and he would graciously accept that.

He breathed in and out deeply. He could face Clarisse again.


	9. Chapter 9

Since her teens Malou had struggled with her weight, but for the first time in her life she was glad for her plump figure: no one guessed that she was pregnant.

About two weeks after Malou had informed Joseph about her pregnancy, her father Pedro returned to Spain after visiting a cousin in New Zealand. Malou's huge earrings and yellow jeans were meant to draw attention away from her stomach but Pedro had not seen his daughter in over three months. After observing her for a while he burst out: ´You're pregnant!´

Malou felt her eyes become moist as her beet-red father fired one after the other question at her. How _dare_ she? Who was he? Was she getting married? What would her mother have said?

Recalling Pilar's words, Malou found her tongue.

´Mama would have loved to be a grandparent and she would have liked Joseph.´

´So that's his name huh? Joseph who? What does he do for a living? Does he make enough money to support a family? How old is he?´

´He's older than I am.´

Pedro made a throw away gesture.

´When will he _marry_ you?´

´I don't need to get married just because - ´

´Just because? Do you mean you wanna be a single mother? Hell you won't!´

Pedro spoke in the booming voice that had frightened his children when they were young. Influenced by her pregnancy hormones Malou started to cry and babble.

She said that she loved the baby's father but that she'd only seen him for a few days and that she wasn't sure of his feelings for her.

´You didn't _know_ that and yet you _slept_ with him?´ Pedro yelled. He spat on the floor and left, violently closing the door behind him.

OoOoOoO

Pedro returned in the evening. Raquel, who was in her own room trying to decide which necklace she would wear on her wedding day, couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

Everything that was said was new to her, including several curses Pedro fired at her friend. In retrospective she remembered that Malou hadn't drunk coffee in a while and she blamed herself for not having paid attention to her poor friend. After the door had slammed close, she went to comfort Malou. Afterwards she called her future mother-in-law.

Her purpose was two-fold. She wanted another friend of Malou's to know what was going on so she could support her too. She also wanted to question that friend. Pedro had shouted: ´This Joseph of yours gets until the end of the week to ask for your hand in marriage. I'll break his legs if he won't!´ Recalling the easy footing between her friend and Carlos's uncle Raquel longed to know if Pilar thought that _this Joseph_ was _uncle Joseph_. She would be very pleased if he were.

OoOoOoO

So far Pilar had not even told her husband about Malou's secret. The day after her shopping trip to Madrid she'd called Malou to check whether she had told Joseph and when her friend had replied affirmatively, Pilar had waited for Joseph to call her and inform her about the good news. She had waited in vain and she'd made up all sorts of excuses for Joseph. He and Malou wanted to wait with their announcement until _after_ the risky months of the pregnancy. Joseph needed to prepare his second-in-command to take over and then he'd bring Malou home. He and Malou wouldn't tell anyone about their wedding plans until after Carlos and Raquel had got married so they wouldn't steal their glory.

After Raquel's call Pilar, without bothering to check Queen Clarisse's schedule, contacted Joseph.

OoOoOoO

Joseph was not used at Pilar speaking to him in an angry tone of voice. He had convinced himself that Malou didn't want him in her life. She would have her own future and he would blissfully spend his life with his darling Clarisse.

´No no, you are mistaken Pilar. I told Malou that I would assist her financially. She never spoke of raising the child together.´

´Oh you men!´ Pilar replied.

Joseph sensed that she was warming up to him again.

´Malou wanted to have a child. For that she needed a man. I was available. That's it.´

´Oh Joseph. Don't do this to yourself!´

´She is a nice woman, I don't mind.´

Several ideas flashed through Pilar's mind. Joseph might be swallowing his pride by speaking the way he did, but what if he _really_ didn't think of Malou as more than a nice woman?

Pilar respected her brother-in-law and she wanted to continue doing so. She believed that a union between Joseph and Malou would be honourable and she was convinced that it would be happy too.

´It's so wonderful that you are going to be a husband and a father!´ she said excitedly.

Joseph cleared his throat.

´It is a miracle to be a parent Joseph. I'm so grateful that you will experience that too.´

Joseph didn't want to be told about soul mates and how moving it was to hold the next generation in the palm of your hand but Pilar was chatting along and it was impossible to interrupt her.

´Ah, when Carlos was seven, Luis took him fishing for the first time, remember? And you said that if you had children, you would teach them how to fish too and you would make them a tree-house.´

Joseph remembered the ache he'd felt at seeing Luis play with his children. But hadn't he, by the time he had become smitten with his Queen, already reconciled himself with a future without offspring? He adored Clarisse.

´Pilar…´ he started.

´Malou may have given you the impression that she can handle things on her own, but _she's in love with you!_ Today her father came to see her and he immediately saw that she was pregnant. I bet that poor girl hadn't told _anyone_. Not even Raquel. Pedro, that's her father, was furious at her. And at you too.´

Pilar deliberately refrained from saying that Pedro didn't know which Joseph was responsible for his daughter's condition.

´He yelled and called her names! He said that a daughter of his would not become a single mother! Unless she's getting married he wants her to give up the baby for _adoption_.´

OoOoOoO

Raquel had not been able to make her mother-in-law agree that _this Joseph_ might be _their_ Joseph. She contacted her fiancé who liked the idea of uncle Joseph becoming a father as much as she did. He immediately questioned his father and then the two of them questioned Pilar who had just got off the phone. Pilar was glad that she was made to talk. She called for a family meeting.

Luis at first felt deceived by his brother, for Carlos's sake more than for his own. He had always pictured his son to inherit the mansion. To his surprise Carlos wasn't upset at all. He said that some time ago a friend had offered him a job in his firm in Barcelona, but he and Raquel knew how Luis and Pilar looked forward to having them live in the mansion.

´Uncle Joseph will have an heir and in time I might build my own mansion in our village,´ Carlos concluded with a big smile.

Elena seized the opportunity and she mentioned that the local dentist was finally going to retire and that she wanted to buy his practice so she wouldn't have to travel anymore. Pilar was swift to understand that the practice came along with a house. She congratulated Carlos and Elena with their plans and before her husband could think things over she returned to the subject of Joseph becoming a father.

´Do you think they will live in his apartment?´ she asked her eldest son.

´I think so,´ said Carlos. ´With Elena moving, uncle Joseph can use _her_ place too. When I designed it I made sure that the apartments could be combined.´

Elena smiled and nodded.

Luis rather liked the idea of Joseph not moving into the house. He felt that a modern father should allow his single thirty-something daughter to live by herself. He voiced his belief that Malou was a lucky woman to have found Joseph and that the two of them would be happy together. He immediately wanted to call his brother, but Pilar made everyone agree to wait for Joseph's announcement.

OoOoOoO

Carlos and Raquel's had picked their wedding day after consulting uncle Joseph, who would be one of the bridegroom's witnesses.

After the invitations had been sent a visit from the Queen to Finland had been re-scheduled and it now happened to overlap the marriage. The Head of Security always accompanied Her Majesty when she went abroad but Clarisse had told Joseph that he could attend his nephew's wedding: she didn't want to deprive the Romeros, whom she thought of as family, of his presence.

At the time she and Joseph had –strictly spoken- not been lovers yet and now Clarisse was very sorry for the unfortunate timing. Joseph too regretted missing an opportunity to sleep with his beloved. While the two of them were watching _The pink panther_ he said that she only had to say the word and he would accompany her to Finland. Clarisse was moved because of the sacrifice Joseph was willing to make and oblivious of the fact that he wasn't looking forward to the wedding.

Joseph whispered in her ear what bedroom sport he had in mind to warm them during the Finnish nights. It took Clarisse all her strength not to change her mind.

Joseph prepared himself to disappoint his family for the first time in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

On the morning of the wedding Joseph went to the hotel where the bride and her bridesmaids were staying. The weather was fine and Joseph suggested Malou to go to a small park opposite the hotel.

´You're not dressed yet either?´ Malou redundantly asked.

´No. I will go back home to change.´

They walked in silence for a few metres.

´How are you?´ Joseph inquired.

´I'm fine. The baby's fine too.´

Joseph wasn't tempted to look down at Malou's sweater clad belly.

´I heard your father is angry at you. And at me.´

´Yes.´

´I am sorry for that. That you were hurt I mean.´

Step. Step. Step. Step.

´Malou, I thought that you wanted a child and that I was -´

´I know! Pilar told me.´

Malou hadn't been offended when her friend had told her that Joseph believed her to have used him. She had been _relieved_ for it allowed her to attribute his reaction to her news to something else but his feelings for her.

´Getting pregnant is not what I had planned to happen Joseph. It's not what _you_ had planned to happen. But here we are.´

´Pilar said that your father wants you to give up the child for adoption.´

Malou cast a glance at Joseph.

´What do _you_ think of that?´ she asked.

Joseph had pictured Malou to bring up the child. The thought that his kin would be raised by _strangers_ was unbearable to him. He planned to have a man to man talk with Malou's father to convince him that in 21st century Madrid being a single mother wasn't a shame. He would also tell him that he would offer generous financial support for the child.

´I don't like it,´ Joseph admitted. He was about to tell Malou about his plan, when she said: ´Nor do I.´

Malou glanced at the man she loved and admired. Perhaps he still thought that she had used him. Perhaps he worried about their age difference. Perhaps he worried about the age difference between him and their child.

She grabbed his hand before other _perhapses_ could ruin her mood.

´Malou.´

Joseph freed his hand. He cleared his throat.

Malou wouldn't have been surprised had a violin player stepped from behind a tree to play something dramatic. She reached into her bag to play her trump-card.

´The baby is growing according to schedule,´ she said, handing him a picture.

OoOoOoO

Joseph felt the tension as he entered the mansion. Since his arrival the previous evening it had been clear to him that his relatives knew about Malou. Judging from the way they eyed him now they didn't doubt whom he had gone to see this morning.

Adella run toward her uncle and jumped in his arms.

´You look handsome uncle Joseph,´ she said.

´And you look lovely my lady,´ Joseph replied. His mind was in turmoil but somehow he registered that his little niece would grow to be the spitting image of his mother. To prevent the others from questioning him he praised Adella's beautiful dress and the way her hair had been arranged.

Adella touched the fabric of her uncle's morning coat. When she took out his silk pocket square something fell on the floor.

Nadine picked it up. She stared at it wide-eyed and for a moment she hesitated. Should she pretend not to have seen it? But perhaps her normally confident brother-in-law was nervous to announce his news?

´Oh Joseph!´ she exclaimed. Before Joseph could ask her to return the picture Nadine had handed it to Luis who was standing near her.

´You old fox you!´ Luis said, passing the picture to Fernando.

Nadine took over her daughter and kissed Joseph's cheek. Luis gave his brother a bear hug.

One after the other Romero congratulated him. They talked about Elena's and Carlos's plans to let him know that he was most welcome in their midst. They took his grave face and his silence for suppressed emotion.

OoOoOoO

The wedding was in full swing.

Pilar, on her way to the dance floor, spotted Malou. They had not yet had the chance to talk and she walked toward her. Malou was listening to Raquel's brothers but she only had eyes for Joseph who was part of another group of guests. Pilar whispered in her friend's ear: ´Morning dress looks good on him, doesn't it?´

Malou nodded. She had a hard time enjoying the wedding.

´He showed us the echo picture,´ Pilar continued, for that was how she remembered it, ´We're all so happy for the two of you Malou.´

With a kiss on her friend's cheek she left to disco with Andreo, leaving a confused but hopeful maid of honour.

When Malou had gathered the courage to go and see Joseph, he was gone.

OoOoOoO

In a toilet where the Bee Gees had gone silent, Joseph stared into a mirror. He saw a stranger.

He looked at the echo picture Malou had given him.

´Dios mio,´ he whispered. He blinked away his tears and bent his head.

´Forgive me. Forgive me.´


	11. Chapter 11

´I'm glad David talked you out of that silly joke with the sheep,´ Pilar told her youngest son as they waved goodbye to the rear-lights of the bride and groom's car.

´If you like to think so…´

Alarmed, Pilar looked into Fernando's teasing eyes.

´Oh you!´

´Hey Elena,´ Fernando cried out as his sister walked by, ´Why didn't you try to catch the bouquet?´

Elena pretended not to hear. Fernando chuckled.

´It would have been great if Malou had caught it,´ he told his mother, ´Bound to be prophetic right?´

´Hm. Where's your uncle?´

With Malou having been mentioned, Fernando didn't doubt which uncle his mother was referring to.

´Maybe he's making a call, see if everything is all right with Queen Clarisse.´

Nadine joined them. ´Looking for Joseph?´

´Yes. I haven't seen him in a while.´

´Just before Carlos and Raquel got into their car I saw him walk inside.´

Pilar raised her eyebrows.

´With Malou,´ Nadine added in an audible whisper.

OoOoOoO

In the deserted hall where the banquet had been served Malou wandered to some huge ferns. She was babbling about how warm it was for the time of year.

´Malou…´

Malou kept her mouth shut but she still didn't look at Joseph. She stopped molesting a brownish leaf and her hands joined on her belly.

Her vulnerability moved Joseph and her insecurity made him feel composed. The lines he had come up with in the men's room came out rehearsed nonetheless.

´A child deserves to have a father. If you want me, I'm yours.´

It wasn't quite the proposal women dream of but Malou ignored the lack of romance. The tension she had felt fell off her.

´Yes,´ she said, smiling and crying simultaneously. ´Yes, with all my heart! Oh Joseph, you've made me so happy! I'll make _you_ happy!´

She dried her cheeks with the back of her hand and used her thumbs to tenderly wipe away Joseph's tears.

´You will be a _wonderful father_. You'll see! You shouldn't _worry_ about that.´

She took his hand and placed it on her belly. Joseph swallowed hard.

Malou kissed him.

When Joseph broke the kiss they were surrounded by Romeros. Malou threw them a radiant smile and they burst out in hurrahs.

As he, no, as _they_ were being congratulated, part of Joseph was grateful to still have the love and support of his family. Part of him knew that he should smile now and when he pictured raising his child, it was not hard to do so.

OoOoOoO

On his way back to Pyrus Joseph started shaking so badly that he had to stop the car at a road-house.

´Señor, are you all right?´ the waiter asked.

´Si si. A bowl of soup please.´

Joseph wiped his brow. He was engaged to be married while two days ago he'd had a future with Clarisse. He had shattered that.

Or had he? Was there a way he wouldn't have to tell her?

He would need the afternoon before the wedding off. Then the wedding day and the morning after. A short break, nothing remarkable. He would tell Malou that a honeymoon was not possible. She had said that she would like to move to his village but what if she changed her mind and wanted to live in Pyrus? He would find some excuse to make sure she wouldn't come to Genovia. What if Malou would contact him and he wouldn't be available? She would ask the telephone operator at the castle to leave him a message saying that he should call his wife. Clarisse would find out within half an hour. Joseph immediately sent text messages to his family and Malou to inform them that for security reasons they were not to contact him.

Could he keep the truth from Clarisse?

The truth.

I had a drink too many and I slept with a Spanish woman I barely know. She is with child. I am expected to do the honourable thing and marry her.

_You bastard!_ Joseph scolded himself. _Admit the ugly truth, at least to yourself!_

I got drunk. I got someone pregnant. I don't love her but I will marry her for I long to raise my child.

_Traidor!_

´Señor, are you sure you are all right?´

Joseph nodded. In a flash he pictured himself telling the waiter about the dilemma he had faced and about the difficult task that lay ahead of him. The man would offer him wise advice that would allow him to have the best of both worlds.

OoOoOoO

By the time Joseph had arrived at the castle his imagination had calmed his nerves.

Clarisse, after being upset at first, would conclude that since she had repeatedly forgiven the King for being unfaithful to her, she could forgive Joseph his one mistake. She, caught more than anyone by the shackles of convention, would understand that the rules of society bound Joseph to marry the mother of his child.

Clarisse herself would bring up the fact that if it hadn't been for her position, Joseph could have told his relatives and Malou that he was already in a relationship. Clarisse would allow him to have a family and to remain her employee, friend and lover.

OoOoOoO

For a day Joseph was fooled by his fantasies as well as distracted by his duties. Then Clarisse returned from Finland.

The way she smiled at him made him feel sick with self-disgust and he barely knew how to answer her interested questions about his nephew's wedding.

After a sleepless night he finally acknowledged that he would lose his beloved.

He studied his men to see whom he would recommend as the new second-in-command. He added his final notes to the guards' personnel files.

Over the years he had made protocols to secure the Queen's safety. He checked them for flaws.

While Her Majesty was attending a concert he ordered Teballi to organise a bomb drill, with the housekeeper acting as the Eagle. The operation went smoothly.

There was nothing left to do but to create the right moment to tell her.


	12. Chapter 12

The mayor of Antiem was reluctant to say farewell to his Queen. Her Majesty expected Joseph to come to her aid but her bodyguard didn't want them to leave. Knowing that what he had to say couldn't be postponed, he still clutched at every opportunity to make the ride home start a minute, a _moment_ later on. Viscountess Margoli was the one to free Her Majesty and walk her to the waiting limousine. Joseph opened the door for his Queen. She asked him to join her to discuss some business. How could he refuse?

He closed the car's door behind her and entered the car on the left side. The privacy screen was making its way up and Clarisse smiled at him. It cut Joe to the core for it was a warm, promising smile.

´So,´ Clarisse said, a twinkle in her eyes, ´what have you made up for our weekend?´

Joseph had made sure that the Queen had a long weekend off so she could keep to her suite to recover: she wasn't supposed to find out that _he_ had something to do with her cleared schedule. He had planned to tell his beloved about Malou and the baby at the castle but he couldn't answer her question with a lie.

´I love you,´ he said, his voice gruff.

Clarisse smiled happily and looked out of the window to wave at people who'd waited to catch a glimpse of her. Joe told himself that she would always have the love of her subjects.

When the car had passed the public, she looked at him again, reaching out.

´Joseph?´

He swallowed hard, ignoring her hand. Clarisse thought she understood.

´We've hardly seen each other these past weeks, have we Joseph? I _am_ sorry for that. But know that I long for you,´ Clarisse said, ignorant of the fact that it had not merely been their busy schedules that had prevented them from meeting in private but also her lover's wish to avoid her.

Joseph reached into his pocket and he produced the echo picture, placing it on the couch between them.

It took a moment for Clarisse to respond.

´Is that Catalina's child?´

Joseph shook his head.

´Then whose -´

´I love you,´ Joe repeated.

He felt her stare at his face.

´Joseph?´ she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Joe cleared his throat. Beams of sweat formed on his forehead. He glanced at his right. Clarisse looked horrified. Joe groaned and focused his eyes on the picture again. He blurted out: ´I never meant for it to happen. Had I been sober, had there not been a party, family, had she not been so likeable and had you and I already... But we hadn't and would we ever? You... I didn't know, couldn't be sure and I...´

Clarisse registered his words from afar and when he stopped talking all she could do was whisper his name.

´It's a boy,´ he said.

OoOoOoO

They somehow made it from the car to the royal suite. Clarisse sank down on a sofa and processed the information Joseph had given her. Joseph remained standing.

When Clarisse started to rock herself, Joseph began to babble.

´At my brother's feast I… I felt like a failure. It just… Dios mio. It seemed impossible for us to… to be a pair.´

Clarisse sat still.

´And _she_ was likable and willing and young,´ she spat, ´It surprises me that you wanted _me _afterwards.´

Joseph felt sick at seeing the blush that covered Clarisse's neck.

´You are the love of my life!´

Clarisse rose.

´Liar!´

´No! Ti amo!´

´You are _marrying_ _her_ Joseph!´

´My family expected it. Her father too. He wanted to have the child put for adoption if she didn't get married. Still I only planned to provide for the child financially.´

´Because you _loved_ me.´

Ignoring Clarisse's sarcastic tone of voice Joseph softly said: ´Yes.´

Clarisse met his eyes and blinked.

´You surrendered to their expectations.´

´I wouldn't have.´

´So what did I do wrong?´

´Nothing! It was nothing like that!´

´Then what?´

´At Carlos's wedding… She showed me the echo picture.´

Clarisse walked to a closet. She pushed a book backwards so it became in line with the books next to it.

´And that's when you realised what you would miss,´ she said.

She stood there for some time, her back at Joseph, who felt dizzy and had plumped down on a sofa. When Clarisse turned around her face was a mask.

´Why are _you_ crying?´ she said, ´_You're_ getting what you _wanted_.´

´I want you!´

Feeling incredibly tired Clarisse sat down next to him.

´How had you pictured that Joseph? Did you imagine to have a family and a lover too?´

´Yes,´ he moaned.

´You've made your choice. The moment you hold your son in your arms I'll be history.´

´Never!´ Joseph exclaimed. He tried to make eye contact but Clarisse kept staring ahead. Joseph leant forward and rested his head in his hands.

When Clarisse noticed that she was slouching she went to pour herself some water. Some of the liquid fell next to her glass.

´It would be torture to have you near me Joseph. Pretending to be friends… Charlotte would ask me whether I'm going to embroider bed linen for the cradle. Ha!´

She took a sip.

´You must leave.´

´If you wish.´

´Damn you!´ Clarisse snapped, putting the glass down with a bang and walking toward him. ´I _wish_ you had not had sex with her! I _wish_ you'd voiced your doubts about _us_!´

Joseph rose.

´I should ne- never have d- doubted that we – we - we could be a cou- couple.´

´_Hell_ you shouldn't!´

´I will always love you.´

´And at the end of the film the bodyguard walks away!´

Clarisse's laughter was fuelled by despair.

Joseph looked at her wide-eyed. ´Clari-´

She hit his face.

´How _could_ you!´

She kicked his leg.

´How _could_ you!´

Repeating the same three words she punched his chest and stomach. Joseph just stood there, undergoing her rage. When the attack stopped, he opened his eyes.

Clarisse had covered her face with her hands. Joseph cautiously touched her shoulder and when she didn't shrank back from him, he walked her to the sofa and cradled her in his arms. She clung to him.

In a month's time Joseph would be a man wed. He didn't look forward to it, but anything was better than being here with the woman he'd hurt and to listen to her whimpers. She sounded like an animal caught in a trap and he couldn't free her or rather: he wouldn't.

_A child deserves to have a father_ he told himself once again. _And may I be damned but I want to raise my son._

Without shifting Clarisse stammered: ´Do you recommend Teballi to be your successor?´

Joseph stopped caressing his beloved's back.

´Yes.´

´You will inform your men and the senior courtiers within the hour,´ Clarisse spoke in a tearful voice, ´You will leave tomorrow evening.´

´I don't… I don't want t- to leave you,´ Joseph whispered.

´Don't fool me, or yourself,´ Clarisse softly said, ´You've already accepted it.´

She sat up straight. Joseph reluctantly let go of her. Clarisse bit her lower lip and rose. Joseph stood also.

´I lo-´ he started but he was stopped by a gesture.

´Is _I love you_ going to keep me company from now on? Will it hold me and make me feel cherished? Those words are _meaningless_ now!´

Tears fell down Joseph's cheeks.

Clarisse turned her back on him and walked to a window.

´When is the wedding?´

Joseph cleared his throat.

´I suggested her mother's birthday. Tomorrow in three weeks.´

´Thank you,´ Clarisse said after a moment for Joseph had picked the day the president of Columbia would arrive for a state visit.

Joseph moaned. ´Don't _thank_ me.´

She faced him.

´I'm _not_ thanking you for being unfaithful Joseph! I'm _not_ thanking you for leaving me.´

Joseph looked down.

´Dismissed.´

…

…

Author's note: the coming chapter will be an epilogue.


	13. Epilogue

Author's note: As I mentioned before this story could have been a chapter in NHEAS: my not happily ever after series. This epilogue will therefore not offer a fairy tale ending. Had I given the chapters titles, this one would be called ´Life goes on´.

I guess that had you wanted to read a fluffy romantic C&J story, you would not have gotten all the way to this final chapter. _Do_ leave a review, I would like that. A lot.

Epilogue

Joseph's marriage caused many hours of gossiping in his home village. Many agreed that it was ever so romantic to have an eternal bachelor speak his wedding vows. The fact that the bride didn't see the point of hiding her pregnancy was deliciously shocking to some, though others were glad that their village had finally entered the 21st century. The marriage pleased many, including one or two people who felt that Luis Romero had been too cocky over the past decades.

To his credit Luis was not having second thoughts about Joseph coming home and he seldom made any landlord jokes. It may seem a trifle but it is worth mentioning that Luis as well as his relatives seamlessly fitted Joseph and Malou into their daily routine. Pilar, knowing that her brother-in-law and Queen Clarisse were on friendly terms, hoped that Joseph's former boss would contact him. Several months passed by without a herald arriving at their mansion though. Among themselves Pilar and Nadine wondered whether Her Majesty was angry at Joseph for having left her service. Could _that_ be the reason why he never mentioned the Queen anymore? Pilar cancelled her subscription to a Genovian gossip magazine and she told herself that the world of royalty was superficial and cold. It pleased her that Joseph had escaped it and she was grateful that he had found Malou to love.

OoOoOoO

Unlike the Romeros the people at Pyrus castle had not been prepared for Mr Romero's departure. His statement that security reasons had prevented him from informing them sooner was not questioned. To show him how much they appreciated him they threw him a last minute farewell party. The guest of honour wished they had just let him go with a casual farewell and a handshake rather than with emotional speeches and presents. Perhaps the biggest gift was that they didn't forget him: even guards who got to be employed in the Teballi era knew that when they got a Romero Look, they were in for a reprimand.

Miss Kutaway was the only courtier who didn't buy the retirement story. She was not ashamed of being a romantic and ever since she had seen the Queen and Joe dance in San Francisco, she had believed that they would become more than friends. The progress in their relationship had escaped her, but she was sure that the Queen and Joe had been in love. Why on earth had Joe left? Why didn't Her Majesty smile anymore unless there was a camera nearby? Charlotte feared that the Queen and Joe had had a fight. She e-mailed Joe, determined to find out the truth and offer help if need be. Her messages were left unanswered. She tracked down his phone number and called him. They exchanged _how are you_'_s_ and she felt as if she were talking to a stranger. Joe didn't care for chit-chat. He told her that –dear as the memories of his Genovian years were to him- the past was the past. Unknowing of the fact that Joe still mapped out his days according to his castle routine, Charlotte stammered a protest. Joe silenced her by saying that he had gotten married and that he was going to be a father. After a shocked silence Charlotte, being well bred, offered him her congratulations. She never called him again. He may have been her friend but her loyalty lay with her Queen.

OoOoOoO

After Joseph's departure all Clarisse did was work hard, work some more and sleep. Her greenhouse failed to interest her, music annoyed her and she lacked the concentration to loose herself in a book. She fantasized that Joseph would return, to say that it had all been a mistake: The child isn't mine, forgive me mi amor.

Clarisse's bodyguards suddenly seemed very young and though she knew that they were good at their job she felt unprotected. There was only duty now to keep her from harm, whereas there used to be love to keep her safe.

Clarisse spent more time than before with the Archbishop of Pyrus but kind and charming as Michael was, his influence to her good humour never outlasted his visit. She had nightmares in which she, wearing flannel pants and a stained shirt, ran into Joseph and his family. Joseph, still looking like himself, hardly recognised _her_ for she had gained weight, her hair was grey and her face was wrinkled. Joseph's wife and son did him proud and the three of them could model for a Disneyland commercial. Clarisse's appearance was never less than immaculate and her figure was unaltered but she believed there was truth in her dream: Joseph would be fine. He had liked his wife to begin with and he would forget about _her_. It made her shiver, but she sternly told herself that there was no point in having _two_ people feel miserable over a broken relationship.

One day, when she was in the middle of giving a courtier a tongue-lashing, she realised that if she wanted to have peace of mind she should mourn Joseph. Black sneaked its way back into her outfits and inside her pain mingled with anger and at last acceptance. The horror of growing old alone threatened to overwhelm her from time to time and no happily laughing granddaughter could erase that feeling.

OoOoOoO

Joseph's view on himself and on love darkened the moments when he was alone and at leisure. He made sure that such moments were rare: he tired himself by doing construction work for his apartment as well as for Elena's house. Eventually the day came when the last skirting-board had been painted and his wife moved in.

The Romero family attributed Joseph's grumpy mood to his sudden retirement kicking in. When he was offered a well-paid three days a month job as security councillor of the metropolitan police Malou advised her husband to accept it. Joseph privately called her a busy-body. He had already learned that she dog's –eared books and threw empty wraps of chocolate bars back in the candy bowl. She hadn't messed with the way he had decorated their house other than by putting down framed pictures of their wedding day. Joseph preferred not to look at them. For one he liked to think of Malou as of a roommate. But most of all Malou's radiant smile on each and every photo made him recall Clarisse's miserable expression on the day he'd left her.

The nursery became his sanctuary and not just because it wasn't decorated with wedding pictures. The room, with its glove puppets sitting patiently on a chest of drawers, calmed him down whenever his conscience plagued him or his wife annoyed him. Looking at the empty cot he could even composedly recall his last moments with Clarisse.

Court protocol in Genovia dictated that a senior member of staff who left the royal service was to be received in a private audience by Her Majesty. No exception had been made for Mr Romero. The twenty minutes Joseph spent in Clarisse's suite were among the worst of his life. She had poured him tea and a minute had crawled by. In a strained voice she had said that he would be a wonderful father. Joseph had stopped fighting his tears. Forgetting that she had already added honey to her tea Clarisse had sweetened it again. She had told Joseph never to enter her country again. Joseph, his head bent, had nodded. His limbs had felt like jelly. Clarisse's hand had trembled when she placed her cup on the coffee table. When she had risen, Joseph had dragged himself up. Clarisse had wanted to speak, but she had bitten her lower lip instead. Joseph had wanted to throw himself at her feet and tell her that he loved her, _only her_, but he made his way to the exit. He had already opened the door when she had cleared her throat. ´Don't punish her for your mistake Joseph,´ she had said.

Clarisse's parting words pained Joseph less when he could hold a romper suit and with Malou's confinement approaching he came to wonder whether Clarisse had meant to give him leave to move on.

The moment his son was born Joseph felt unconditional love for him. Holding his progeny in the palms of his hands changed his world. It was as if the little boy had always been there. When feeding his child, waiting for his cute little burb, changing his nappies and watching him sleep Joseph unconsciously drifted away from his past life. Prince Philippe's dying day past by and Joseph wasn't aware of it until the day after. Malou remarked that he looked so pensive and just like that he told her about the prince and how the Queen must feel. Malou figured that Joseph must fear losing their own child and she kindly remarked that the Queen had mourned her son and that –with the first anguishing pain of the loss gone- she would think of his life rather than of his death. And surely the Queen had friends to support her? Joseph told his wife –with the conviction used for charms- that the Queen was a strong lady. He refused to make Clarisse's remark about her becoming history to him true. He placed her on a pedestal to admire her wisdom, her elegance, her intelligence and her devotion to her people. He told himself that this way he would never forget her, and I think he was sincere, but by neglecting to recall her tenderness, her throatily laughter, the vulnerability she had shown him and her sensual passion, he honoured the Queen rather than Clarisse. Perhaps it was the only way to build himself a future with someone other than her.

Malou worshipped her husband which, if not an aphrodisiac, was something that couldn't fail to move a loving heart like Joseph's. When their son started babbling he had one name for them: pamá. It connected Malou and Joseph as if they were soul mates.

By the time Malou made Joseph's favourite cake to celebrate their second wedding anniversary her husband was at peace with being married to a woman who was sweet, funny, sportive and spontaneous. Malou was pregnant again.


End file.
